


your kiss and my smile

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blind Character, Fluff, M/M, Oracle Rin, Prince Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: Sousuke and Rin find time off from their duties to relax together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BakaPandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaPandy/gifts).



> This is the prize for another giveaway I did on my twitter! The winner was BakaPandy who wanted a fantasy AU! I got a bit carried away with plot things, so I hope this is okay!

As Sousuke finished the story he’d been reading, Rin shifted from where he’d been a warm weight pressed against Sousuke’s side.  He reached down to ruffle Rin's hair, smiling as the red strands stuck up haphazardly.  "Did you fall asleep while I was reading again?"  His tone was light as he tried to suppress a laugh before leaning down to press gentle kisses to the top of Rin’s head.  
  
"No!" Rin grumbled, yawning as he sat up properly from where he'd been squished against Sousuke's side. 

Sousuke didn't respond, choosing instead to simply stare at Rin with an eyebrow raised in mock skepticism.  Rin huffed and stuck his tongue out in Sousuke’s direction.  "Okay fine, maybe I dozed off a little.  It’s your own fault, y’know, what with that deep, rumbly voice of yours.  It feels relaxing when you read to me, so quit staring at me like that. "  
  
"How do you know what face I'm making?  Are the gods showing you?" Sousuke teased.  Blind or not, it was impossible to hide how he felt from Rin, because the other had always been able to read him so easily.  
  
"I don't need the gods to show me things like this, _your highness_.  I know exactly the kind of faces you make.  I know everything about you," Rin said, voice confident, if still a little sleepy sounding.  
  
Sousuke's mock-disbelieving look melted into a genuine smile at Rin’s words.  He knew exactly how true that was, though that didn't stop him from still teasing Rin a little.  "If you know everything, oh great oracle, then what's my favorite thing to do with you?"  
  
Rin's face started to match his hair as he processed what Sousuke asked.  Reaching out, he grabbed Sousuke's sleeve, anchoring himself to the other.  "We're alone, right?"  
  
"Completely," Sousuke replied, his smile softening as Rin visibly relaxed.  
  
Reaching up, Rin carefully felt for Sousuke's face, cupping his cheek gently.  His thumb traced over Sousuke's lips before he leaned up.  
  
Sousuke tilted his head down to meet Rin's lips in a kiss.  The kiss was soft and he couldn't help grinning when he felt Rin smile against his lips.  
  
"That’s your favorite thing, you sap," Rin said softly as they parted, his other hand coming up to cup Sousuke's face as well.  As his fingers traced over Sousuke's smile, his own smile widened and he leaned closer to Sousuke.  "I love your smiles.  I always have, ever since you first let me feel you smile when we were kids.”

Sousuke’s smile grew as he leaned forward to kiss Rin again, enjoying the way Rin relaxed against him.  He brushed Rin’s hair off his face before threading his hand in the strands, enjoying the feel of that soft hair against his fingers.  The strands slid through his fingers like the softest silk and Sousuke was certain he could spend all day playing with that red hair.

Pulling back from the kiss, Sousuke smiled and asked, “What’s your favorite thing to do with me?”

Rin leaned against the hand in his hair, smiling up at Sousuke.  “Feeling your smiles.”

Feeling his face grow hot and knowing that Rin could feel it, so there was no use hiding it, Sousuke didn’t pull away.  He did, however, huff at Rin and use the hand in Rin’s hair to muss it up again.  “Now who’s the sap?”

“I thought we decided we’re both saps,” Rin snickered, tugging on Sousuke’s cheeks teasingly.  “I love you, sappy prince of mine.”

With a snort, Sousuke pulled Rin into a hug, holding him close.  “And I love you, sappy oracle of mine.”  He pressed a kiss to Rin’s forehead before letting Rin shift into his lap.

Rin leaned back against Sousuke’s chest, sighing happily as he felt his lover’s strong arms wrap around him.  “Can we stay like this for a bit?  I want to spend as much time with you as possible.”

Tucking Rin close to his chest, Sousuke nuzzled his face into that soft, red hair.  “Of course.  I’d love nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm considering turning this into an actual chaptered fic... Would anyone be interested?


End file.
